1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for merging multiple fuse decompression serial bitstreams to support an auxiliary fuseblow capability, and more particularly pertains to such a method and system which utilizes on-chip storage and provides a composite capability of embedded memory address/data failure information.
2. Related Art
No prior art is known which applies fusing techniques as a method for repairing an ASIC design. All prior art techniques are individual solutions that allow a separate repair to each embedded memory in the ASIC. In contrast thereto, the method of the present invention uses fuses to repair memories that need repair, and allows the fuses to be shared, in a sense, at the ASIC design level.